1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus with an electronic device connected thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
With advancement of communication technology, electronic devices such as mobile phones have become indispensible in our daily life. Taking a smart phone as an example, it is not only equipped with various functions of the conventional communication devices, but it also allow users to draft documents, receive and send emails, browse the internet or use instant messaging software through an embedded operation system. That is, such a handheld communication device can not only be used to make calls, but it also can provide various functions like a mini personal computer does. With the advancement of wireless network technology, these functions are no longer limited by time and space.
When the user is to connect the electronic device such as the smart phone to a notebook computer for data transmission or charging, a transmission cable can be used to connect the electronic device with the notebook computer. However, if the electronic device is connected to the notebook computer only through the transmission cable, the user cannot conveniently move the electronic devices and the notebook computer at the same time, and the electronic device may easily fall down to the ground thus damaging the electronic device.